malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Party of Five
The Party of Five had been a famous/infamous group of six members of the Thieves' Guild of the city of Farrog. At one time this particular band of thieves had been the "terror of the city's wealthy",The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 but it had been a few years since they had all worked together. In their own minds, the 'Party of Five' had been the "finest adventuring band of thieves the world had ever seen".The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 The Six Members of the 'Party of Five' * Plaintly Grasp, de facto group leader & organizer - aka "The Fence" * Barunko - aka "The Muscle" * Le Groutt, master burglar/second story man ( partner of Mortari ) * Lurma Spilibus - aka "The Fingers" * Mortari, master burglar/second story man ( partner of Le Groutt ) * Symondenalian Niksos - aka "The Knife" In The Fiends of Nightmaria Plaintly Grasp had called for a reunion of the 'Party of Five' - the meeting being held in "Pink's Tavern" where Plaintly Grasp was a regular. The reason for gathering the band together again was the arrest two days previously of Mistress Dam Loudly Heer, who was the Head of the Farrog Thieves' Guild. The Head had been arrested - and taken to the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog - on the orders of the new King, the usurper, regicide, and necromancer, Bauchelain the First. It was decided that the 'Party of Five' would - that very night - infiltrate the Royal Palace and then find and rescue Dam Loudly Heer.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 The 'Party of Five' managed to gain entry into the bowels of the Royal Palace via an unguarded old postern gate, but only after a number of mishaps and setbacks.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 As the sextet moved further and further into the Royal Palace, they experienced a variety of "alarums and excursions", finally stumbling into Korbal Broach's Chamber of Collections where they encountered Korbal Broach, Bauchelain's partner in necromancy. Broach was able to help the 'Party of Five' achieve their goal...in a manner of speaking...sort of...more or less. Plaintly Grasp, triumphantly, pointed out to her fellow thieves, "That's how it goes on a mission like this one... Nothing seems to go as planned and then, all of a sudden, it's mission accomplished!"The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 The 'Party of Five' then managed to retrace their steps through the Royal Palace back to the postern gate by which they had originally entered. At this point, Barunko had a sudden epiphany - which he immediately shared with the others - i.e., they were, and had always been, a "Party of Six".The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 Unfortunately, after returning to the city streets outside the postern gate, the band unexpectedly found that chaos reigned in the streets of Farrog and they desperately searched to find a place of safety for themselves...with mixed success.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 26 Quotes Plaintly Grasp: "Another successful mission by the Party of Five... Into the very palace itself and back out again! Another legend to our name, friends. I don't know why we ever split up in the first place." Symondenalian Niksos: "Artistic differences... Overblown egos, too much drugs and hard liquor." Plaintly Grasp: "No...that's what ruined 'The Seven Thieves of The Baker's Dozen' and the 'Fancy Pillagers'." exchanged between [[Plaintly Grasp] and Symondenalian Niksos in The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22.] Notes and references Category:Females Category:Males Category:Thieves